


Как стать счастливым

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Когда в жизни Барри настает затяжная черная полоса, есть лишь один человек, который способен это исправить.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 6





	1. Часть 1

День не задался с самого утра. Впрочем, подобная картина продолжалась уже не одну неделю, и Барри попросту привык. А вернее ему было все равно. Вполне возможно, что день был самый чудесный, но за своими гнетущим мыслями он этого не замечал.

Как не сразу заметил Айрис, которая вовсю хозяйничала в его квартире. Зачем-то раздвинула шторы, едва не лишив Барри зрения, ему и в полумраке было вполне комфортно. Открыла окна, впустив «свежий» воздух, с запахом выхлопов и гари, и, помимо этого, жуткий шум улиц, который заглушал работающий телевизор. Пока Барри недовольно морщился и закрывал окна, Айрис перебралась на кухню, чтобы заменить испорченные продукты в холодильнике на свежие. Что, по его мнению, было крайне бесполезное и расточительное занятие, потому что потребности в еде Барри не ощущал совершенно, спидфорс вполне был способен поддерживать его жизнедеятельность. Но каждую неделю Айрис упорно приносила новую еду.

— По-прежнему никаких улучшений, — осмотрев бледный призрак прежнего героя, констатировала она. Читать нотации или пытаться подбадривать она перестала уже после первых двух недель.

— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — соврал Барри, вот только голос его прозвучал настолько безжизненно, что правды тут никто бы не заподозрил.

— Знаешь, я может и поверила бы, если бы не знала наверняка, что ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь.

Это правда. На фоне частых стрессов, потерь и неудач Барри впал в сильнейшую депрессию. Он больше не мог ни работать, ни быть героем, все глубже и глубже опускаясь во тьму. Пока чувства, наконец, над ним не сжалились и не исчезли вовсе. Так оказалось гораздо проще. 

— У тебя сегодня сеанс, помнишь? — спросила Айрис. Нахмурившись, она стояла рядом с диваном, где вновь расположился Барри, и глядела на него так, словно он вот-вот Богу душу отдаст. 

— Помню, — фыркнул он. — Не вижу смысла к нему ходить, все равно не помогает.

— То, что я не смогла тебя расшевелить, еще не значит, что все напрасно. Возможно, что мы настолько давно вместе, что попросту не вызываем друг у друга никаких эмоций. Боже, даже не знаю, стоит ли из-за этого расстраиваться, — тяжело вздохнула Айрис. — Как бы то ни было, пойти ты должен. Просто выговориться, тоже порой полезно.

Может и полезно, да только откровенничать Барри не спешил. А из того, что психотерапевту удалось из него вытянуть, можно было сделать лишь один возможный вывод — чтобы вновь начать жить, Барри нужно просто захотеть. Вот только он не хотел, и никакие доводы или попытки его встряхнуть не помогали. Все с ним нежничали, боялись лишний раз задеть, а может, просто не знали, что именно с ним нужно делать.

Но на сеанс Барри все же пошел, отсидел свой положенный час, уклончиво поотвечал на вопросы доктора, и вновь услышал одну единственную рекомендацию. Выходил на улицу он в полной задумчивости, а может и стоит ему в следующий раз рассказать чуть больше, может, и советы новые появятся. Настолько увлекшись собственными мыслями, Барри даже не заметил, как, считай, нос к носу столкнулся с единственным в городе человеком, видеть которого он хотел меньше всего. С Леонардом Снартом, да.

— Какие люди, — послышалось насмешливое.

— Отвали, Снарт, — только и смог сказать Барри, попытавшись обойти мужчину. У него не было ни сил, ни желания вступать в пикировку. Но Снарт, разумеется, отступать и не думал.

— Фу, как грубо, — скривился он и только после обратил внимание, откуда именно вышел Флэш. — Оу, неужто кому-то понадобился мозгоправ?

Барри дернулся, он не хотел показывать свою слабость, тем более Леонарду.

— С чего ты взял?

— Да догадаться не сложно, в здании-то всего два доктора. Так что либо у тебя вместо члена появилась вагина, либо у тебя поехала крыша. И я все же склоняюсь ко второму варианту.

Барри посмотрел на здание, на нем, и правда, было всего две вывески, которых раньше он в упор не замечал — это его психотерапевт и женская консультация. Отчего-то это смутило Барри, и он слегка покраснел. Впервые за долгое время он ощутил хоть что-то и все благодаря Леонарду Снарту, кто бы мог подумать.

— Расскажешь, что у героя за проблемы? — спросил Снарт. И как Барри ни пытался, однако подвоха или насмешки он не услышал. Но все же настороженно переспросил:

— А тебе зачем?

— Ну так мы же не чужие, я, может, переживаю.

Барри фыркнул и… улыбнулся. Он уже и забыл, когда при беседе с кем-то ему было так легко. Возможно, он сейчас делает большую ошибку, и потом будет жалеть, но это, по крайней мере, тоже чувство, поэтому Барри решил довериться и рассказать о себе Леонарду.

— Понимаешь, в последнее время в моей жизни все плохо, одна затяжная черная полоса: потери, неудачи… Мне кажется я тону в безысходности. Я уже давно перестал что-либо чувствовать, меня ничего не радует, ничего не вдохновляет. Зачем вообще живу, не знаю.

— И что эти сеансы, помогают? — Леонард нахмурился, больше ни капли веселости не звучало в его голосе. Барри почему-то стало приятно, что ему не все равно.

— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами он. — За несколько недель ничего не изменилось. Доктор говорит, что нужно отвлечься, найти то, что будет вызывать во мне эмоции и не обязательно положительные. По-хорошему мне нужно научиться вновь быть счастливым. Но пока лишь ты сумел вызвать во мне хоть какие-то чувства.

Барри и сам от себя не ожидал такого признания, так что неудивительно, что глаза Снарта удивленно распахнулись, впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки. Внимательно осмотрел парня, пару раз хмыкнул, почесал подбородок и только затем заговорил:

— У тебя есть сейчас какие-нибудь дела? 

— Да вроде нет, — настороженно ответил Барри.

— Тогда пойдем со мной.

— Куда?

— Куда я и шел, пока не столкнулся с тобой — в тир. — Заметив появившуюся неуверенность на лице Барри, Леонард улыбнулся. — Поверь мне, стрельба отличный способ снять стресс и прочистить мозги. Умеешь стрелять?

— Очень плохо, — признался Барри. Вообще-то настолько плохо, что так и не смог сдать экзамен на ношение оружия.

— Я научу. Идем. Не могу обещать, что это сделает тебя счастливым, но кучу эмоций я тебе гарантирую.

Была не была. Барри согласился.


	2. Часть 2

Здание, где располагался пресловутый тир, находилось недалеко, они дошли до конца улицы, когда Лен остановился у неприметного спуска в подвальное помещение. 

— Это здесь? — спросил Барри, несколько растерянно рассматривая здание, надеясь найти хоть какое-то указание, что именно здесь находится. Но никаких вывесок так и не нашел. 

— Да, давай заходи, — кивнул Снарт на дверь. — Ты не найдешь здесь ярких вывесок, потому что это место не нуждается в рекламе. 

Однако Барри все же удалось разглядеть на двери небольшую табличку, где были указаны часы работы. 

Внутри оказалось обычное полуподвальное помещение, в котором, судя по запаху свежей краски, совсем недавно закончился ремонт.

Пока Барри осматривался, Лен мягко потянул его за собой и оставил возле большого информационного стенда с кучей разнообразных листовок, а сам пошел договариваться, насчет оружия для них и самого доступа на стрельбище.

Послушно рассматривая рекламные брошюры различных магазинов оружия, а так же снаряжения для охоты и туризма, Барри старательно прислушивался к разговору мужчин.

— Привет, Стив. Много сегодня народа? — спросил он у мужчины за стойкой, который, похоже, здесь был за администратора. 

— Да как обычно, — пожал тот плечами. — Самый наплыв ближе к вечеру будет. А я смотрю ты сегодня с другом? Редкость для тебя. 

— Ну да. Пообещал вот научить его стрелять. Что посоветуешь для новичка? 

Мужчина за стойкой даже не задумался, видимо вопрос для него привычный. 

— Возьми Glock. Он достаточно легкий для непривыкшей руки. Хотя, сам знаешь, спуск немного тяжеловат, но зато этот пистолет сразу научит стрелять правильно. 

— Разумно, — чуть задумчиво, кивнул Снарт. — Тогда его и возьмем. А мне как обычно. 

Стив записал их имена, а так же модель, номер и серию выданного им оружия — Леонард, кстати, предпочитал Desert Eagle, — и только потом им разрешили пройти в само помещение для стрельбы.

Барри уже не раз бывал в подобных местах и ничего принципиально нового для себя не увидел: большое длинное помещение, на разном расстоянии которого висели мишени, и стойка для стрельбы разделенная перегородками. Мест свободных было достаточно, в зале упражнялись всего трое, однако Леонард занял для них только одно место. Для начала он набрал что-то на панели перегородки, и метрах в десяти впереди появилась мишень. 

— Давай-ка глянем, что ты можешь, — без какого-либо злорадства в голосе предложил он. 

Барри пожал плечами. Он все еще скептически был настроен ко всей этой затее, ведь раньше стрельба никаких эмоций у него не вызывала. Но все же вспомнил все, что ему когда-то рассказывал и показывал инструктор. Проверил заряжен ли пистолет, попытался снять его с предохранителя, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его здесь нет, а затем принял позу для стрельбы. Оставалось только прицелиться и нажать на спусковой крючок. Раздались несколько приглушенных наушниками выстрелов, но мишень осталась нетронутой. 

— Мда, — протянул Снарт. — С такими навыками ты с трех шагов в сарай не попадешь. Кто вообще тебя учил стрелять? 

Барри почему-то смутился. 

— У нас в участке есть инструктор. 

— Гоните его ссаными тряпками! Это ж надо, да я поражен, что ты пистолет правильной стороной в руки взял. Гляди как надо. 

Леонард отодвинул мишень на максимальное расстояние, и Барри как завороженный наблюдал, как Снарт берет свой пистолет и быстро разряжает всю обойму. Сглотнув, внезапно набежавшую слюну, он со странным трепетом уставился на мишень, на которой кучно располагались отверстия от пуль в области сердца нарисованного человека и еще одно ровно посередине головы. 

— Запомнил мои действия? — прервал его размышления Леонард. Барри потряс головой, как он мог сказать, что залюбовался и потому совсем не обратил внимания на технику. — Ты безнадежен, Скарлет. 

Обидеться Барри не успел, потому что Леонард неожиданно притянул его к себе, пристраиваясь сзади. И начал отдавать короткие команды, от которых у Барри по телу побежали мурашки, потому что Леонарду приходилось близко нагибаться, чтобы говорить, ведь из-за наушников и стрельбы за соседними перегородками было плохо слышно. 

— Перезаряди свой пистолет. Да вот так. Ну хоть что-то ты умеешь. Подожди, я сейчас сменю мишень. 

Пока Леонард отвлекся, у Барри появилась возможность передохнуть. Он не понимал, что за странная реакция на близость мужчины и почему она вообще появилась. Он слишком привык ничего не чувствовать. 

— Так, а теперь давай поставим тебя в правильную стойку, — руки Снарта внезапно опустились на талию Барри, что обещало для него новые мучения и, о боже, эмоции. — Встань прямо. Расслабься, чего так напрягся, — а как не напрячься, когда ладони мужчины заскользили вверх по телу, останавливаясь на плечах. — Двигай опорную ногу немного вперед, — он просунул бедро между ног Барри, чтобы направлять его движения. Барри внезапно бросило в жар, и он ахнул. — Все нормально? Ты чего покраснел? 

Похоже, что Леонарда настолько захватило действо, что он не заметил смущения парня. 

— Я в порядке, просто здесь душновато. 

— Ну да, есть такое, — кивнул он, но от Барри так и не отодвинулся. Зато обхватил его руку, в которой тот держал пистолет и потянул вверх. — Вытягивай руку полностью, вторую для поддержки вот сюда, это поможет тебе справиться с отдачей, — он сам направил его руку. — Теперь чуть-чуть склонись вперед. — Барри готов был застонать, ощущая на себе жар тела Снарта, когда тот нагнулся вместе с ним. Это было приятно. Но он ведь не должен ничего чувствовать, и уж тем более не к мужчине, который еще недавно считался его врагом. 

— Прицелься, лучше всего в середину, — над ухом продолжал звучать вкрадчивый голос. — Выдохни и сделай для пробы один выстрел. 

Леонард отстранился, предоставляя Барри больше свободного пространства. Вот только теперь Барри почему-то стало очень некомфортно, появилось навязчивое желание вновь ощутить близость мужчины. Странно, но лишь это тепло чужого тела впервые за много недель вновь позволило ему почувствовать себя живым. Воодушевившись, Барри медленно выдохнул и плавно нажал на спуск. Прогремел выстрел и на его мишени ближе к краю появилось отверстие. 

— Что ж, уже лучше, — улыбнулся Леонард, когда Барри обернулся к нему, довольный своим попаданием. — Тебе просто нужно больше тренироваться. Попробуй еще. Если что, я прямо за этой перегородкой. 

Стоило только Снарту уйти, как на Барри вновь напала апатия. Он посмотрел на пистолет на стойке, и брать его в руки расхотелось. Стоило признать, что все воодушевление от стрельбы вызывал в нем лишь мужчина за спиной. Ради приличия Барри все же пересилил себя и сделал еще несколько выстрелов, парочка даже попала в цель. И вновь никакого ликования. Отдалив мишень, он решил усложнить себе задачу, ну а вдруг. Не попал даже близко. Дальше стрелять стало неинтересно и, отложив оружие, он обратил свой взгляд на соседнюю стойку, где мужчина готовился к стрельбе.

Барри знал, что Леонард считался одним из лучших стрелков, но чтобы настолько. Его мишени двигались! В разных направлениях, с разной скоростью, и все равно каждый из выстрелов попадал точно в цель. Барри потерял счет времени, любуясь мужчиной. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что оружие в руках и правда может возбуждать. И, конечно же, Снарт выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы обернуться. 

— Ты уже закончил? — спросил он, а затем заметил красное как помидор лицо парня, и усмехнулся. — Снова жарко? 

— Вроде того, — Барри попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но вышло лишь ее жалкое подобие. — Ты впечатляюще стреляешь.

— Всего лишь долгие годы практики, но спасибо, — вполне искренне улыбнулся Леонард. — Раз мы оба закончили, пойдем, скоро здесь будет не протолкнуться. 

Сдав оружие и попрощавшись со Стивом, они вновь оказались на улице. 

— Ну, смог что-нибудь почувствовать? 

Барри понимал, что Снарт спрашивал о стрельбе, и по поводу нее ему нечего было сказать. А вот насчет чувств, так они с непривычки просто зашкаливали, вот только признаться чем, а вернее кем именно они вызваны, он никогда бы не решился. 

— Было несколько волнительных моментов, но не уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы прийти в норму. 

— Так никто и не говорил, что это будет быстро. Но процесс пошел, давай не будем на этом останавливаться.


	3. Часть 3

— Ты голоден? — как-то слишком уж быстро Снарт сменил тему разговора, и Барри так и не нашелся, что ему ответить. Впрочем, необходимости не было, Леонард даже не предоставил ему выбора: — Пойдем, здесь недалеко есть неплохая закусочная. 

Закусочная оказалась прямиком из 60-х и называлась вполне банально то ли «У Боба», то ли «У Билла», от времени буквы на вывеске настолько стерлись, что разобрать удалось только первую букву. Внутри оказалось тоже не столь радужно. Все было вполне чисто и аккуратно, но уж больно обветшало, словно обстановку за прошедшие полвека ни разу не меняли. Может, поэтому посетителей было немного, занято было всего два столика, или это потому, что время обеда уже давно прошло. 

Леонарда ничего из этого не смутило, и он спокойно занял свободный столик у окна. Барри же словно на поводке безропотно следовал за ним. Он понимал, что его никто не держит и в любой момент он может уйти, но не хотел. Сейчас Леонард был для него, словно спасательный круг, и он не мог позволить себе его отпустить. 

Как и во многих подобных местах меню уже лежало на столе, но Барри не успел его толком рассмотреть, как рядом появилась официантка. 

— Готовы заказывать, зайчики? 

— Да, дорогуша, — отозвался Лен, даже не взглянув в меню. «Дорогушей» оказалась женщина, которая, судя по виду, годилась Снарту в матери, Барри бы нисколько не удивило, окажись, что она работает здесь со дня открытия. — Нам, пожалуйста, два оригинальных бургера и картошку. Что будешь пить? — спросил он у Барри. 

Барри уж подумал, что и здесь решение будет принято за него, поэтому быстро ответил официантке, выдавив из себя скомканную улыбку: 

— Мне колу, пожалуйста. 

— Окей. А мне принеси-ка пиво, — закончил заказ Снарт. 

Пока их заказ выполнялся, Барри лениво крутил головой по сторонам, ни на чем особо не задерживаясь. А Снарт в это время, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись, смотрел в окно, вряд ли замечая, что именно за ним происходит. Тишина за их столиком начинала напрягать. Барри вдруг осознал, что еще никогда не говорил с Леонардом просто по душам, обычно все их разговоры сводились либо к взаимным упрекам, либо просьбам. 

И их еду как назло все не несли, хотя других заказов не было вовсе. Чтобы сгладить неловкость, Барри кашлянул, привлекая внимание своего спутника. 

— Так ты часто здесь бываешь? — спросил он. 

Леонард пожал плечами: 

— Время от времени. Еда здесь вполне неплохая. — Барри уже подумал, что на этом все и теперь срочно искал новую тему для разговора, но Лен неожиданно разоткровенничался: — Когда-то давно я часто бывал здесь с отцом. Раньше через дорогу находился полицейский участок и копы постоянно здесь обедали, а затем участок перенесли ближе к центру и заведение практически захирело. Сейчас сюда ходят в основном постоянные клиенты, ну и я наведываюсь порой по привычке. 

— Не думал, что ты так сентиментален, — попытался улыбнуться Барри и вновь не вышло. 

— Вовсе нет, — резко ответил Снарт. Понятно, что говорить об этом он не желал, а настаивать Барри не решился, оставшись при своем мнении. Вместо этого он просто сменил тему разговора. А что, ему действительно было любопытно.

— Ты сказал, что тому тиру не нужна реклама, почему? 

Леонард почему-то ответил не сразу. Он медленно перевел взгляд с окна на Барри и все равно было ощущение, что он смотрит куда-то сквозь. Видно это место все же нагоняло на него меланхолию, что бы он ни говорил.

— Что ты вообще знаешь о нашем городе, герой? — прозвучало насмешливо, но не обидно.

— Кое-что, — пожал плечами Барри. — Просто такие места никогда меня не интересовали.

— И это странно, поскольку этот клуб одно из немногих мест, где поддерживается нейтралитет. Много лет в нем тренируются и копы и бандиты. Ты бы знал, сколько важных решений и переговоров было проведено под звуки летящих пуль. Тебе как герою города важно знать о таких вещах.

Почему-то Барри стало немного стыдно, а поскольку это чувство не преследовало его вот уже несколько недель, он совсем растерялся. Слава богу, им наконец-то принесли их еду. 

Бургер выглядел вполне симпатично, однако голода Барри не испытывал, хотя он и не мог припомнить когда нормально ел в последний раз. Без всякого аппетита он, почти не жуя, проглотил пару фри, и заметил, что Леонард тоже ничего не ест, отдавая предпочтение пиву. 

— Барри, я могу задать тебе личный вопрос? — внезапно спросил он. Барри настороженно кивнул. — Как так вышло, что ты растерял весь свой оптимизм и впал в депрессию? 

Отвечать он не спешил. Разумеется, он ждал этот вопрос, но все еще не был уверен, стоит ли откровенничать. А впрочем, чем Снарт хуже психотерапевта? Во всяком случае, за те несколько часов вместе он помог ему гораздо больше, чем его доктор за все время сеансов.

— Я… я не смог спасти кое-кого. — Он видел, что Леонард хотел что-то сказать, но не дал ему перебить себя. — Знаю, что ты скажешь — всех не спасти. Поверь, я слышал эту фразу сотни раз. И я это прекрасно понимаю. Но не тогда, когда маленький ребенок умирает прямо на твоих руках. 

Леонард вздрогнул, но встревать не стал, боялся спугнуть откровенность. Да и понимал, насколько непросто парню открываться перед бывшим недругом, и Барри был ему за это благодарен.

— Как можно сохранять оптимизм, когда все вокруг меня страдают? Когда подонок, напавший на торговый центр остается цел и невредим в тюремной камере, а невинный ребенок умирает на руках у героя, не сумевшего его спасти. Никогда не забуду глаза его матери… 

После воспоминаний то небольшое чувство легкости от общения с Леонардом испарилось, и Барри вновь ощутил, как его медленно тянет в бездну. Внезапно захотелось забиться в какой-нибудь темный чулан и окончательно забыться, но голос Снарта вернул его в реальность. 

— Такова защитная реакция твоего сознания — отгородиться от эмоций. Поверь, гораздо хуже, когда смерть абсолютно ничего не будет значить, — Леонард говорил со знанием дела, словно сам через подобное проходил. Впрочем, достаточно хотя бы немного знать его прошлое, чтобы понять, что так оно и было. — Ты слишком добр и мягок, поэтому тебе так сложно. Но твой мозгоправ прав: тебя нужно встряхнуть, не дать тебе окончательно уйти в себя. 

— И когда ты сам стал психотерапевтом? — хмыкнул Барри. 

— Ну, я подольше твоего живу, всякое бывало, — не стал реагировать на колкость Леонард. — Ты не виноват, Барри, — тихо добавил он. 

Наверное, Снарт чуть ли не последний человек во всей мультивселеной от кого Барри хотел бы услышать подобное, но отчего-то ему стало легче. А еще он был действительно благодарен, что тот не стал его жалеть и сочувствовать, как это делали остальные. И, наверно, поэтому просьба сама сорвалась с его губ, прежде чем он сумел хорошенько все обдумать: 

— Ты мне поможешь? 

Леонард замер всего на мгновение, а затем на его лице появился привычная ухмылка, хотя, кажется, в этот раз в ней было больше нежности, что ли. 

— Уже помогаю. Но хоть убей, не могу объяснить какого черта мне это нужно. 

На лице Барри появилось странное выражение облегчения. 

— О, вижу, ты начинаешь оживать, — усмехнулся Снарт. — Значит, тебе просто необходимо поесть. 

— Спасибо, но не думаю, что способен проглотить хоть кусочек, — Барри посмотрел на бургер, но желания его съесть не возникло. 

— А придется. Тебе нужно начать нормально питаться. Пока мы были в тире, мне представилась прекрасная возможность пощупать тебя и ощутить насколько ты худой. Наверняка твой костюм сейчас на тебе мешком висит. 

Барри пожал плечами, он не стал говорить, что с того самого дня, когда не справился как герой, костюм он больше не надевал. Но если Снарт был в городе, то и сам прекрасно об этом знал, ведь только ленивый не говорил о том, что Флэш пропал. 

— Не хочешь есть сам, значит, поступим так, — хмыкнул Лен. И Барри во все глаза смотрел, как тот взял бургер с тарелки и поднес к его лицу. — Кусай. 

— Чего? — Барри начал краснеть. — Ты что делаешь? Это смущает. 

— Хорошо, значит, ты вновь что-то чувствуешь. А теперь кусай. Я не отстану. 

Это было чертовски неловко. Барри бросил на мужчину недовольный взгляд, но тот казался непробиваемым и лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь. Застонав, он все же нагнулся и, как мог, надкусил бургер, в чужих руках это было сделать не так-то просто. 

— Ну как? — поинтересовался Лен, когда Барри прожевал и запил колой. 

— Вкусно, — удивленно ответил он. 

— Я же говорил. А теперь еще кусай. 

Спорить было бесполезно. Однако после второго укуса неожиданного появился голод, которого уже много дней Барри не испытывал вовсе, и он с большим аппетитом доел свой бургер и бургер Снарта, который, впрочем, нисколько не возражал по этому поводу. 

— Ну вот, такой Барри Аллен мне больше по душе, — тепло улыбнулся Леонард. — Но как бы мило мы тут не общались, мне уже пора уходить, — он жестом попросил официантку рассчитать их. 

Чувствуя приятную тяжесть и расслабленность после плотного обеда, Барри едва ли мог контролировать свое выражение лица, и кто знает, что именно Снарт смог на нем разглядеть, потому что его улыбка вдруг стала хищной. 

— Что ты, малыш, не расстраивайся. Обещаю, совсем скоро мы увидимся вновь.


	4. Часть 4

После ухода Леонарда Барри чувствовал воодушевление и даже вновь осмелился надеть костюм, который, к слову, и правда, стал намного свободнее. А затем он заметил на рукаве пятнышко крови, видно случайно пропустили при чистке, и на него вновь нахлынули воспоминания о том страшном дне. И с чего он только взял, что эти несколько часов общения со Снартом что-то изменили? Он снова ото всех отгородился и заперся у себя квартире. Вот только на этот раз было одно существенное различие — он чувствовал. И чувства эти были самые мрачные и отравляющие. Тьма гостеприимно распахнула для него свои объятия. 

Как и в прошлый раз, Леонард появился слишком неожиданно. 

Барри, кажется, дремал, иначе как он мог пропустить момент, когда в собственном доме оказался не один. 

— Ну и свинарник у тебя здесь, Скарлет, — раздался протяжный насмешливый голос, и Барри подскочил от неожиданности. Но тут же опустился обратно на диван, едва увидев своего гостя. 

— Как ты вошел? — безразлично спросил он. 

— Дверь была не заперта, — фыркнул Снарт. — Я понимаю, что ты герой, коп и все такое, но твой дом находится не в самом благополучном районе города, и однажды можно проснуться в абсолютно пустой квартире, лежа на голом полу в кровавой пентаграмме и с плохо зашитым разрезом на боку. 

— Все сказал? — холодно спросил Барри. Почему-то присутствие Снарта вызывало раздражение. 

— О, малыш не в духе, — протянул Леонард, делая вид, что рассматривает фотографии на столике. 

— Отвали, Лен. 

— Хм, да легко, — состроив на лице гримасу вселенской обиды, Снарт двинулся к выходу. 

Наблюдая за ним, Барри наконец встрепенулся — он не хочет, чтобы Лен уходил, это неправильно, ведь он так долго его ждал. В одно мгновение он оказался перед мужчиной, закрывая собой входную дверь. 

— Прости, — виновато произнес он. — Просто я неважно себя чувствую. 

Выражение лица Леонарда смягчилось, и он улыбнулся. 

— Ну, хотя бы чувствуешь. А важно или неважно, обещаю, мы с этим разберемся. 

Барри неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Его все еще поражало, что такой холодный внешне мужчина способен на заботу. Искренне хотелось верить, что только Барри может видеть его таким. Непонятно откуда взялись эти собственнические замашки, но раздумывать над этим не пришлось, поскольку внимание Барри привлекло нечто иное. Он в полном замешательстве наблюдал, как Снарт протянул к нему свои руки и начал стягивать с него толстовку. Очнулся он, стоя с поднятыми над головой руками, когда Лен пытался снять с него футболку. 

— Лен, ты ч-что делаешь? — заплетающимся языком спросил он. 

— Раздеваю тебя, — последовал лаконичный ответ. Леонард слегка потянул, и футболка парня оказалась в его руках, он тут же ее отбросил. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, малыш, что от тебя несет, как от помойной кучи, — чуть поморщившись, произнес он, однако это не помешало ему по-хозяйски огладить ладонями худое тело парня. — Твою мать, Барри, ты что, совсем ничего не ел, пока меня не было? 

Барри дернулся, отходя от Леонарда, и попытался прикрыться руками, но вышло так себе. 

— Мне не хотелось, — пожал он плечами. — Спидфорс вполне способен поддерживать меня физически. 

— Ну да, ну да. И поэтому ты сейчас похож на анатомический манекен? — Леонард вновь придвинулся к парню, но прикасаться не стал, вместо этого заставил пристально посмотреть ему в глаза. — Значит так, солнце, сейчас ты отправляешься в ванную комнату и приводишь себя в порядок, а то рядом с тобой уже мухи дохнут, — он снова скривил нос, и Барри это показалось неожиданно милым, не смотря на обстоятельства. — Затем прибираешься в комнате. И откуда, скажи на милость, все эти горы мусора, если ты ничерта не ел и почти не вставал с дивана, гляди, на обивке аж вмятина осталась! — Барри огляделся и от удивления вскинул брови, как он мог не заметить весь этот срач? Наверное, так же как и собственный неприятный запах. 

Пока Барри осознавал последствия своей депрессии, Лен продолжил: 

— А я пока приготовлю тебе завтрак. Надеюсь, что обнаружу в холодильнике хоть что-то кроме льда, — произнес он голосом, не терпящим пререкательств, и направился в сторону кухни. 

Барри на некоторое время замер, размышляя, с каких это пор Снарт так хорошо ориентируется в его квартире, и есть ли в его холодильнике хоть что-то съедобное. В голове появились смутные воспоминания, как пару дней назад заходила Айрис с непременными пакетами со свежими продуктами. И раз возмущенных криков все еще не было слышно, значит, подруга ему не привиделась.

Когда спустя довольно длительное время Барри вышел из ванной комнаты, его уже ждал накрытый стол. И пахло так одуряюще вкусно, что он чуть не подавился слюной. Обычно он дома старался не пользоваться спидфорсом, но в желудке предательски заурчало, и в обычном темпе ему пришлось бы провозиться с уборкой довольно долго, поэтому уйдя в скорость, уже через несколько мгновений он сидел за столом, разглядывая еду на тарелке. Омлет с ветчиной, пара тостов, масло и клубничный джем, а ещё большая чашка кофе. В животе вновь настойчиво заурчало.

Леонард только улыбнулся такому рвению. 

— Вижу, что в этот раз мне не придется кормить тебя с рук. — Барри попытался что-то ответить, но с полным ртом удалось лишь несвязно промычать. Что развеселило Леонарда еще больше. — Жуй не торопясь и внимай. У меня на сегодня запланирована кое-какая программа. Первым пунктом которой вытащить тебя из депрессии. 

Сколько Барри ни пытался выведать подробности, Леонард загадочно молчал и вел машину в неизвестном направлении. Кстати, само наличие автомобиля у Снарта Барри сильно изумило сначала, впрочем, не на метро же ему передвигаться. 

Когда автомобиль, наконец, затормозил, Барри вновь ждало изумление. 

— Контактный зоопарк? Серьезно, Снарт? 

— Более чем, — усмехнулся тот, довольный произведенным эффектом. — Идем. 

Внутри помещения зоопарка было просторно, светло и пахло чем-то специфическим, но, слава богу, не сильно. А еще было как-то пустовато. 

— А где все посетители? 

— Будут немного позже. Я снял это место на несколько часов, — объяснил Лен, подталкивая Барри к клетке с каким-то кроликом. — Смотри, на тебя похож. — Он за шкирку вытащил большого серого кроля, слегка нервного и напуганного, и сунул его в руки парня. Барри прижал несчастное животное к себе и недовольно зыркнул на Снарта, явно не оценив его юмор. 

— И как, по-твоему, эти животинки мне помогут? — поинтересовался он, вернув кролика в клетку. Пока никаких заметных улучшений он за собой не заметил, наоборот, вид замученных животных и этот не слишком приятных запах его начали раздражать. 

— Да хрен знает. На различных форумах и в статьях пишут, что общение с ними помогает избавиться от депрессии. Может и так, — Снарт пожал плечами, рассматривая морских свинок, которые все до одной решили притвориться мертвыми. — Но как по мне, так нет ничего лучше, чтобы справиться со всякими дурными мыслями, как хорошее ограбление. К сожалению, с тобой такое не прокатит, хотя… — почему-то прищурившись, протянул он, но мысль заканчивать не стал. 

Впрочем, с Барри и зоопарк не прокатывал. Ему стало скучно и ужасно жаль этих бедных затисканных зверушек. Леонард как будто ощутил его настроение и, схватив его за руку, зачем-то потащил к пустому бассейну. 

— Залезай внутрь и ложись, — приказал он. Барри бросил на него внимательный взгляд, но лицо мужчины было полностью непроницаемым, и спорить он не стал. Он заметил, как рядом появились работники зоопарка, которые до этого старались держаться в стороне, а затем одна из стенок бассейна открылась, и на него хлынула плюшево-меховая волна, тявкающая и слюнявая. Барри любил собак, и милые щеночки определенно смогли сломать барьер из тьмы в его душе, но ненадолго. Ему стало грустно, что скоро эти щенки вырастут и станут никому ненужными и, скорее всего, отправятся в приют. А еще на него несколько раз напИсали, что тоже не добавляло удовольствия. 

— Так, ясно, это не работает. Вылезай, — вздохнул Снарт, но Барри даже не шелохнулся. На него вновь накатила апатия. Он никак не отреагировал, когда услышал, как кряхтит Снарт, залезая в бассейн, и ругается сквозь зубы, боясь раздавить какой-нибудь счастливый комок шерсти. Сбросив с Барри всех щенков, он поднял его на руки и понес на выход, больше в этом заведении им делать было нечего.

На воздухе Барри полегчало, и он несколько раз дернулся, намекая, что пора бы его поставить на землю. Леонард так резко опустил руки, что Барри пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не приземлиться на задницу. 

— Эй! — возмутился он, но Снарт как будто не обратил внимания. 

— Признаю, идея с зоопарком была идиотской. Еще одна причина не верить всему, что пишут в интернете. — Леонард окинул парня перед собой внимательным взглядом, зачем-то принюхался и скривился. — Ладно, сейчас ты по-шустрому метнешься домой, чтобы переодеться. Кстати, еще один минус от посещения данного заведения. — После этих слов Барри вспомнил, что его успели опИсать, и тоже скривился. — А затем мы едем по второму пункту нашего сви… — Леонарда вдруг обдало порывом ветра. 

— ...дания, — закончил он фразу в пустоту перед собой. Зато уже через несколько секунд Барри вновь стоял перед ним в чистой одежде и с выражением легкой заинтересованности на лице. 

— Куда едем дальше? 

Леонард лишь закатил глаза и направился к своему автомобилю. И все же на этот раз он соизволил рассказать, куда они направлялись. На окраине города находился старый особняк, который некто предприимчивый переделал под экшн-игру. Страх, ужас, встряска мозгов были гарантированы. И в этот раз Лен полагался не только на отзывы на сайте. Лиза, недавно побывавшая на этом квесте, осталась в полном восторге после прохождения, ее еще слегка потряхивало, когда она пришла поделиться впечатлениями со старшим братом. 

Но Барри вновь был настроен скептически. Все эти ужастики его не пугали, порой некоторые жизненные события были гораздо страшнее. Но возражать, тем не менее, он не стал, ему было чертовски приятно осознавать, что Леонард думал о нем и действительно старался помочь. И стоило признать, что ему это вполне удавалось. Хотя говорить о том, что достаточно было просто быть рядом, Барри не собирался. 

Подъехав к особняку, они некоторое время молча его разглядывали. К удивлению обоих дом действительно выглядел жутко. Он был очень старый, со следами разрушения и полным запустением прилегающей территории. 

— Так мы идем? — спросил Барри, шумно сглотнув набежавшую слюну. 

— Идешь только ты. Это квест на одного, — обрадовал его Снарт, вытаскивая из бардачка сигареты. Что из этого поразило Барри больше, тот еще вопрос. 

— Не знал, что ты куришь. 

— Совсем редко, — Леонард передернул плечами. — От этого места мне не по себе. 

Барри не знал откуда, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это место вызывало у Снарта неприязнь вовсе не своим внешним видом, здесь скрывалось нечто большее и личное, о чем тот, разумеется, распространяться не стал бы. Они вместе вышли из машины, и Леонард с видимым облегчением закурил. Комментировать Барри не стал. 

— Значит, этот квест только для меня? И что мне делать? 

— Зайди внутрь, тебе все объяснят. 

На лице Леонарда появилось отчужденное выражение, и, поняв, что от него сейчас все равно ничего больше не добиться, Барри направился к дому. 

Особняк встретил его абсолютной тишиной и полумраком. Он немного постоял, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, и уже собрался кого-нибудь позвать, как одна из дверей вдруг открылась, приглашая его зайти. 

Наверняка такой квест был рассчитан часа на полтора-два прохождения, однако Барри стало скучно в первой же комнате, выход из которой он нашел буквально за пару минут и это без использования своей суперскорости. Он честно придерживался правил игры следующие две комнаты, но при первой же попытке его напугать, он плюнул и, не обращая внимания на раздражающих аниматоров, закончил цепочку квестов минут за десять. Кажется, перед выходом его пытались окликнуть, но, не обращая ни на кого внимания, он поспешно покинул особняк. 

Снарт сидел в машине, откинувшись на сидение и прикрыв глаза, похоже, он приготовился к длительному ожиданию. Однако громкий хлопок двери ворвался в его задремывающее сознание, и он с удивлением уставился на Барри. 

— Мне стало скучно, — предвидя вопрос, произнес тот. 

— Ох, малыш, почему с тобой так сложно? — простонал Лен. — Щенки, которые должны были тебя развеселить, вогнали тебя в депрессию еще больше. А квест, необходимый для встряски, нагнал на тебя лишь скуку. Ну, вот что мне с тобой делать? 

«Любить, кормить и никогда не бросать», в голове тут же возникли слова мультяшного Гарфилда, но, разумеется, вслух их повторять Барри не решился, и потому просто пожал плечами. Леонарда это внезапно разозлило, он зарычал и обхватил парня ладонью за шею. 

— Ладно, будет тебе встряска. — Он притянул Барри ближе и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. И давил до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и потянулся навстречу. 

С каждым движением губ, с каждым собственным стоном Барри ощущал, как по его венам начинал течь кипяток. Еще никогда он чувствовал себя настолько живым и... возбужденным. С ним уже очень давно не случалось подобного, чтобы от одного поцелуя, пусть и крышесносного, его член стоял словно каменный. И, судя по тяжелому, рваному дыханию, Лен чувствовал нечто подобное. 

— Нужно было так сделать с самого начала, — с трудом произнес он, когда Снарт прервал поцелуй. Он было потянулся за новым, однако был остановлен. 

— Лучше не стоит. Иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь, — прохрипел Леонард, при этом ловя руку Барри на своем бедре, тот явно был не против. — Барри, я вижу, что это помогло, но скажи честно, ты готов к сексу со мной? 

Барри замер. В голове начало проясняться. И первая пришедшая осознанная мысль была — нет, он еще не готов. 

— Можешь не отвечать, уже вижу ответ на твоем лице. Не переживай, это даже к лучшему, — тепло улыбнулся Снарт и, не удержавшись, нежно погладил парня по щеке. — С сексом мы пока повременим, а то, боюсь, что ты начнешь потом жалеть, чем вновь вгонишь себя в депрессию. — Барри попытался возразить, но Леонард ему не позволил: — Не спорь. Давай для начала окончательно вернем тебе желание жить. 

— И как же? 

— Я уже упоминал об этом ранее: хорошее ограбление — лучшее лекарство от любой хандры. Так вот, ты поможешь мне проникнуть в один очень хорошо охраняемый дом.


	5. Часть 5

В условленный вечер Барри прибыл по указанному адресу примерно за час до назначенного Снартом времени, ему хотелось осмотреться, прежде чем он окончательно впишется в эту, несомненно, дурно пахнущую авантюру. Нужный дом был расположен недалеко за чертой города в престижном районе и стоял достаточно уединенно в конце улицы, так что о любопытных соседях беспокоиться не приходится. И хотя Барри видел чертежи и планы здания, все же сложно было сопоставить их с реальными размерами. Уже стемнело, и разглядеть все хорошенько не представлялось возможным, но два крыла и два этажа просматривались прекрасно. На территории особняка, а назвать его просто домом язык не поворачивался, было тихо, а в самом здании нигде не горел свет, впрочем, Снарт упоминал, что именно сегодня хозяева им не помешают.

Рисковать и пробираться к дому в одиночку Барри не решился, вместо этого он выбрал удобный наблюдательный пункт скрытый в тени деревьев. Привалившись плечом к дереву, в ожидании своего вынужденного напарника, он вспоминал прошлый вечер, как он позволил себя уговорить на совершение преступления, и то, как этот вечер закончился. От одних только мыслей Барри бросило в жар, что сказать, уговаривать Снарт умеет.

Подбросив Барри до дома после их странного свидания, Лен тут же укатил, умело проигнорировав непременное в таких ситуациях приглашение на чашечку кофе. Зато Барри весь оставшийся вечер и большую часть ночи напряженно размышлял, какого черта он целовался со своим бывшим врагом, при этом настойчиво пытаясь залезть к нему в штаны. Он был уверен, что, не смотря на его колебания тогда в машине, прими Снарт его приглашение на кофе, сейчас они бы уже кувыркались в постели. И мало того, ему этого хотелось настолько, что посреди ночи пришлось вставать и бежать в душ.

Разумеется, утром Барри проспал и на встречу с Леонардом явился с большим опозданием.

— Ты опоздал. — Вместо приветствия Барри услышал упрек, но ему было все равно, поскольку встречать его Снарт вышел с дымящейся чашкой кофе в руках.

— А ты ненормальный назначать встречу так рано, — парировал Барри. — Но я готов тебя простить, если поделишься кофе.

Леонард закатил глаза и вернулся в комнату, из которой вышел, и которая оказалась кухней, когда Барри зашел следом. На столе помимо полного кофейника его ожидала внушительная стопка блинчиков. Барри даже потер глаза, дабы убедиться, что это не продолжение его сна, но от блинчиков исходил настолько невероятный аромат, что рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.

— Если бы ты пришел вовремя они были бы еще горячими, — услышал он голос Леонарда. Рот он открыл раньше, чем сообразил, что именно он говорит:

— После такого ты просто обязан на мне жениться.

В этот момент Снарт как раз делал глоток из кружки. Сначала послышался булькающий звук, а затем мужчина начал кашлять, как если бы подавился. Только тогда Барри сообразил, что именно сказал, и тут же подлетел к Леонарду, чтобы похлопать его по спине, хотя сам почти умирал от смущения.

— Ты, Скарлет, в следующий раз предупреждай, когда соберешься сказануть что-то в этом роде, а то так и помереть недолго, — откашлявшись, произнес Снарт. Вместо того, чтобы как-то на это прореагировать, Барри сделал вид, что очень занят едой, впрочем, блинчики оказались такими вкусными, что притворяться не пришлось. Леонард усмехнулся: — А вообще, я подумаю над твоими словами.

Кажется, что у Барри даже уши покраснели, но, слава богу, дальше развивать эту тему Снарт не стал. А после завтрака они и вовсе перешли в гостиную, где на столе уже лежали карты и планы дома. И только тогда Барри догадался как следует осмотреться.

— Не похоже, что ты здесь живешь, — протянул он. Квартира и правда выглядела нежилой, одна лишь дорогая мебель, но никаких фотографий, памятных вещичек или других безделушек, ничего личного.

— Угу. Это не моя квартира. Мне кажется, мы еще не на той стадии отношений, чтобы приглашать тебя к себе. — Как и в большинстве случаев, фраза Снарта прозвучала как-то двусмысленно, Барри очень хотелось вновь смутиться, но он пересилил себя.

— Тогда расскажи мне, на какую авантюру ты меня подписываешь, — сменил он тему. 

— О, переходим к делу. Отлично, — Леонард аж ладони потер от предвкушения. И следующие несколько часов они обсуждали, спорили и даже ругались на тему предстоящей кражи. В конце концов, Барри так вымотался, что просто махнул рукой на все предложения и планы, однако окончательного «да» так и не сказал.

— Не знаю, — протянул он, зарываясь ладонью в волосы и хорошенько их взлохмачивая. — На словах звучит, конечно, все просто, но если что-то все же пойдет не так? Что мне делать, я ведь не преступник.

— Уверяю, все пройдет гладко. Но если вдруг, ты же умный мальчик, разберешься на месте, — Леонард улыбнулся, а затем зачем-то начал подходить ближе. — Как насчет небольшой мотивации?

Барри опомниться не успел, как его уже обхватили сильные руки, а чужие губы жадно сминали его собственные. Мозг отключился в тот же миг, он лишь осознал, как застонал и закинул свои руки Снарту на шею, прижимаясь поближе. Как и в прошлый раз, член почти сразу натянул плотную ткань джинсов, и чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление, он потерся о тело Снарта, и тут же ощутил, что тот возбужден не меньше. Однако одно дело спутанные мысли посреди ночи, а другое — реальность, в которой он не готов заходить так далеко. Страшно. Хотя почему и отчего он не знал.

Словно ощутив его напряжение, Леонард отстранился и внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, а потом, о боже, опустился перед Барри на колени.

— Т-ты чего?! — заикнулся он.

— Расслабься, просто хочу сделать тебе приятное, — хмыкнул Лен. Но тут вжикнула молния, и Барри совсем потерялся в ощущениях. Оргазм накрыл его довольно быстро, он едва успел шепнуть Снарту отстраниться. Так сильно он еще не кончал, у него подогнулись колени, и он рухнул на пол рядом с мужчиной, с силой за него цепляясь.

— Угодил? — услышал он довольное и смог только кивнуть.

— А ты?

— Я в порядке.

— Но ты ведь не кончил. Я... я могу помочь, — неожиданно выпалил Барри, подобного он от себя не ожидал, но это казалось ему правильным. — Но только руками, — поспешно добавил он, краснея.

Вместо ответа, Леонард вновь накрыл его губы поцелуем и, осторожно потянув его за руку, положил ее себе на ширинку. Что делать дальше Барри сообразил. Чужой член непривычно лег в ладонь, он был слегка короче, но зато гораздо толще, чем его собственный, потому пришлось использовать обе руки, чтобы доставить мужчине максимум удовольствия. А вспомнив, что он вообще-то спидстер, он пустил по рукам легкие вибрации, чем быстро довел Снарта до разрядки.

— Вау, — прохрипел Лен, когда отошел от оргазма. — Это было просто вау. А что еще ты можешь?

Барри несколько удивленно пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, никогда не использовал спидфорс в таких целях.

— Ничего, позже мы непременно все выясним. А пока, я ведь так и не дождался от тебя ответа...

Внезапно, вырывая из пикантных воспоминаний, его сзади крепко обхватили чьи-то руки, не давая возможности обернуться. В нос тут же ударил знакомый аромат средства после бритья и дорогого парфюма, Барри расслабился. Надо же, всего один вечер перевел их отношения с Леонардом на такой уровень. Да если бы ему еще пару недель назад сказали, что он будет стоять посреди ночи в обнимку со своим бывшим врагом, Барри лично бы записал этого человека на прием к своему психотерапевту. И тем не менее. 

— Давно пришел? — прозвучал над ухом шепчущий голос. Барри с трудом удалось подавить волнение.

— Да. Хотел осмотреться. 

Барри никак не мог понять, почему он еще не высвободился из объятий и продолжал прижиматься к чужому телу. Леонард решил этот вопрос сам, правда, своим способом — он плавным движением развернул парня к себе лицом, пытаясь вглядеться в его глаза, что было сделать непросто в такой темноте. Но видно все же что-то рассмотрел, потому что вдруг хмыкнул и отстранился.

— Хороший подход к делу, — кивнул он. — Значит, ты все же согласен?

— Сомневался ровно до твоего прихода, — признался Барри. — Но до меня дошло, что с самого момента твоего заявления о предстоящей совместной краже, я и думать забыл обо всем дурном. Это так взволновало меня, что все остальное стало таким мелким и неважным. Не верю, что говорю это, но, похоже, ты был прав.

— Я всегда прав. А в этом случае так тем более. Поверь мне, испытано на личном опыте и не раз. 

— Так ты — преступник, тебе это привычно и в удовольствие.

Снарт пожал плечами.

— Не скажи. Возможно, что мотивация у нас разная, но результат один: адреналин, ощущение настоящей жизни и свободы. Скоро сам поймешь.

Отвечать Барри ничего не стал, а что тут скажешь? Идти на попятную глупо, а начинать спор, в исходе которого он не уверен, еще глупее, да и к чему? Одно он знал точно: темные мысли и чувства ему практически не досаждали, разве что во сне. Да и то в какой-то момент сменялись совершенно противоположными, томными и сладострастным. Конечно, Барри немного смущало, что причина их появления — Леонард Снарт, вот только в реальности близость с ним была настолько волнительный и желанной, что долго рефлексировать он по этому поводу он не собирался. Вот честно, хотелось жить хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, каково это просыпаться утром в объятиях Леонарда.

— Ты все помнишь? — ворвался в его мысли голос Лена, и Барри тут же отогнал от себя неуместные размышления и просто кивнул в ответ. Но как видно мужчину это не устроило. — Повтори.

Барри закатил глаза, несколько раз протяжно выдохнул и только после заговорил:

— Пробираемся на территорию, находим слуховое окно, я залезаю через него в дом и уже изнутри отключаю сигнализацию вот этой штукой, — он потряс в руке непонятым для него прибором, внешне похожим на черную коробочку с небольшим дисплеем, которой Снарт передал ему накануне. — Затем ты заходишь и забираешь то, зачем мы пришли. Господи, надеюсь, Джо об этом никогда не узнает.

Леонард усмехнулся последней фразе парня, а затем уже совершенно серьезно кивнул головой.

— Все так. А теперь идем, хватит понапрасну терять время, летние ночи короче, чем кажется.

На территорию особняка они попали прямо с места, где стояли, густые ветви деревьев надежно укрывали их от случайных любопытных глаз, пока они перелезали через забор. Практически безлунная ночь и кое-какая растительность перед домом позволяла им прокрасться к той стороне особняка, где можно было забраться внутрь и где их не могли заснять камеры наблюдения.

Барри скептически осмотрел то самое окно, расположенное на крыше здания.

— Слишком маленькое. Ты уверен, что я пролезу?

Снарт внимательно посмотрел сначала на окно, а затем на парня, даже обошел его кругом.

— Пролезешь, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Мне удалось хорошенько тебя ощупать, ты гораздо худее, чем тебе кажется. С этим, кстати, по-хорошему, надо срочно что-то делать. Но откармливать тебя я буду позже, а пока давай залезай. — И в качестве ускорения легко шлепнул парня по заду.

Барри возмущенно зашипел, но так как на самом деле ему это пришлось по душе, он этим ускорением решил воспользоваться, чтобы добраться до окна. Уйдя в спидфорс, ведь иначе на такую высоту было не забраться, уже через мгновение он висел напротив окна и пытался открыть раму. Снарт его учил, как это сделать снаружи, и спустя несколько попыток щеколда поддалась. Открывшийся проем был совсем небольшой, но все же Барри удалось протиснуться. Оказавшись внутри, он первым делом высунулся наружу и, найдя глазами Леонарда, показал большой палец вверх, что все в порядке, а затем указал себе за спину и вниз, предупреждая, что собирается спускаться. Лен кивнул и скрылся в темноте ночи. 

Осмотрев посещение чердака, который оказался совершенно пустым, насколько позволял разглядеть слабый свет карманного фонаря, — серьезно, здесь даже пыли на полу не было! — Барри начал осторожно спускаться вниз, при этом стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, пусть Снарт и предупреждал, что в доме никого нет, но лучше перестраховаться. Почти кромешная темнота, запрет на использование спидфорса — по словам того же Снарта, иначе все в доме зазвучит и засияет будто на Рождество, какая-то хитроумная система защиты, — само знание того, что он только что пробрался в чужой дом, все это стремительно гнало адреналин по венам. Таким живым и возбужденным он уже давно себя не ощущал.

Да, однажды он оступился, не справился и опустил руки. Но ведь сражаться, спасать жизни, хотя бы те, что реально возможно, приносит чувство удовлетворения ничуть не меньшее. Все же он — не преступник, он — герой. 

Не в данный момент, конечно.

Спустившись с лестницы, Барри замер перед развилкой из запертых дверей, вспоминая, куда ему идти дальше. Судя по чертежам, если пройти через эту дверь и комнату за ней, то она выведет к коридору, который и приведет его к главному входу.

Двери даже не скрипнули, ни та через которую он попал в кабинет, кажется, ни та через которую он этот кабинет покинул, вновь выйдя в длинный и темный коридор. И вот, когда цель, как ему казалось, была близка, по крайней мере, он уже видел лестницу в холл, как неожиданно рядом с ним открылась дверь и чьи-то руки схватили его и затащили внутрь.


	6. Часть 6

Первое, что пришло Барри в голову, был вопрос: «Как там Снарт?», и только затем на ум пришли более насущные — кто его схватил и что теперь делать? Хоть Снарт и называл его умным мальчиком, все, что Барри пришло в голову — начать брыкаться. И только лишь намертво вбитая мысль, что он все еще не отключил сигнализацию, не позволяла ему воспользоваться скоростью. Из-за страха он не замечал ничего вокруг, оттого чужое тяжелое дыхание прямо над ухом и ощущение, как одна из удерживающих его рук начала медленно двигаться вверх, оглаживая его тело, казались особенно жуткими. Он начал вырываться активнее и даже попытался укусить ладонь, когда та приблизилась к его губам. 

— Какого хрена, Скарлет? — послышалось сзади возмущенное подозрительно знакомым голосом. Барри еще толком ничего осознать не успел, как оказался свободным, и сразу ему пришлось закрывать глаза из-за внезапно зажегшегося света. Теперь он совсем не понимал, что происходит. 

Привыкнув к свету и открыв глаза, Барри тут же потянулся, чтобы их потереть.

— Лен? Но… но как? 

— Зашел через дверь, — спокойно ответил Леонард, чуть поведя плечом, словно ничего необычного не случилось.

— Я не понимаю…

— Все просто, Барри, — это мой дом.

В комнате повисла тишина, несколько долгих минут Барри тупо смотрел на Леонарда пытаясь осознать, что его слова вовсе не были шуткой. И от этого он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Какого черта происходит?! Фраза крутилась в голове, не переставая, и не удивительно, что в какой-то момент он произнес ее вслух.

Леонард, как показалось, облегченно выдохнул.

— Давай присядем, — указал он Барри на кровать, но лишь потому, что иных мест, куда можно было присесть, в комнате не наблюдалось. «Какая-то безликая спальня, наверно, гостевая», появилась вдруг странная мысль, только потому, что ничего более серьезного Барри сейчас осознать не мог. Но на кровать все же сел. А вот Леонард устроился перед ним, опустившись на корточки и глядя ему прямо в лицо достаточно серьезным взглядом.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит объясниться, — начал он. — В общем-то, есть две причины, зачем я все это устроил. Первая, потому что я каким-то хреном вписался в твое выздоровление, а я привык доводить дело до конца. Да, вышло жестко, возможно, обидно и неприятно, но зато действенно. Я уже успел удостовериться, что простыми свиданиями и сексом здесь делу не поможешь, — он усмехнулся, а Барри покраснел. — Зато всего за четверть часа я сумел вернуть тебе желание жить, хотя бы для того, чтобы мне отомстить за небольшой обман. 

Леонард так ласково заулыбался, что начавший было закипать Барри просто не смог на него толком разозлиться. 

— А вторая?

— А вторая причина гораздо прозаичнее — мне нужно было проверить систему безопасности. Как ты смог убедиться лично, в ней есть дыры.

Барри икнул, в очередной раз его мозг с трудом усваивал услышанное. Он похлопал ресницами, глядя на мужчину перед собой, который, к слову, выглядел весьма нелепо стоя практически на коленях. И может, поэтому, а может, из-за событий в общем, Барри начал смеяться. И чем дольше он смеялся, тем легче становилось на душе, он как будто освобождался от тяжелого груза, впрочем, примерно так и было. А когда сил смеяться не осталось, он вдруг заплакал. Отвыкший за столько времени от эмоций организм теперь справлялся с их наплывом как мог. 

Зато Леонард, заметив, что истерика парня плавно перетекла в новую фазу, пересел к нему на кровать и осторожно обнял.

— Все хорошо, малыш. Ты молодец, ты со всем справишься, а я помогу.

Он шептал еще много разных успокаивающих и ласковых слов, Барри практически их не слышал, однако тепло чужого тела, нежность рук и приятный запах помогали успокоиться гораздо лучше. Он не мог сказать, насколько вернулся к полноценной жизни, наверняка предстоит еще много работы, но пока, на удивление, ему больше не хотелось закрыться ото всех, наоборот, он хотел бежать и делиться своей внутренней свободой со всем миром. А еще рядом был Лен, и Барри внезапно понял, что этого вполне достаточно.

— Останься со мной, — прошептал он, пристально глядя в глаза мужчины.

— Я никуда не ухожу.

— Нет. Останься со мной навсегда. — Барри буквально слышал, как после его слов сердце Леонарда забилось быстрее. Он улыбнулся. — Все мои эмоции сейчас в смятении и я правда не могу сказать, что именно к тебе чувствую, но одно я знаю точно: рядом с тобой я живу, живу по-настоящему. 

Снарт завис. Серьезно, Барри даже сначала подумал, что его удар хватил. Ситуация разрешилась легким поцелуем в губы, который, отмерев, Леонард сразу же углубил. 

— Хрен с тобой, Скарлет, я согласен, — произнес он, разрывая поцелуй. — Я научу тебя, как стать счастливым, но уже рядом со мной.


End file.
